One Night
by Lily Wolf
Summary: 3 mois après que Jane ait tué Red John, lui et l'équipe se retrouvent dans un bar à la fin d'une enquête difficile. Jane et Lisbon boivent beaucoup trop et en payent les conséquences... Rated M au cas ou.
1. Chapter 1

**Me voila de retour avec une nouvelle fic! Pas de surnaturel ici, c'est une fic tout à fait normale!**

**Je n'arrête pas les autres pour autant ne vous en faîte pas!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**One Night**

**Chapitre 1:**

Cela faisait trois mois. Trois mois que Jane avait été libéré de prison. Trois moi qu'il était revenus au CBI. Trois moi que tout était redevenu normal.

Lisbon se souvenait parfaitement du moment où elle avait appris que Jane avait tué un homme.

Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller après son opération à l'épaule. Elle cligna des yeux, afin de s'habituer à la lumière bien trop vive dans la chambre. Elle vit une forme assis à côté de son lit. Après quelques secondes, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Van Pelt.

Celle-ci, depuis la trahison de son fiance O'Laughlin **(N/A: C'est comme ça que ça s'écrit? Je suis pas sûr. ) **la rousse s'est donnée comme mission, de rester au près de Lisbon, de veiller sur elle. C'était un peu comme si, prendre soin de Lisbon était son point d'encrage, sans lequel elle tomberai dans la dépression.

« Oh Patron! Vous êtes réveillée Comment vous sentez-vous? »

« Totalement défoncée…Où sont les autres? »

« Euh…Ils sont allés voir Jane. »

« Jane? Pourquoi? Il va bien? »

« … »

Soudainement, tout lui revint en mémoire. La mort d'O'Laughlin, le coup de téléphone avec Jane…Jane.

« Il l'a tué n'est-ce pas? »

Le regard de Van Pelt lui répondit.

Elle put sortir de l'hôpital, trois jours plus tard. Van Pelt était venu la chercher, bien évidemment. Le docteur lui avait donner une attelle et lui avait dit d'y aller doucement.

« Bien sûr docteur. » Lui avait répondu Lisbon avec un grand et faux sourire. Le docteur sembla satisfait de sa réponse et s'en alla. Après qu'il est disparu dans un autre couloire de l'hôpital, Lisbon perdit son sourire et s'empressa de retirer l'attelle et de la balancer sur un chariot présent dans le couloir. Van Pelt ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa réticence de porter une attelle.

« On va où maintenant Patron? »

Celle-ci grimaça en bougeant légèrement son épaule blessée.

« Emmenez moi voir Jane. »

La route vers la prison fut silencieuse. Van Pelt ne lâchait pas la route des yeux. Quant à Lisbon elle réfléchissait ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à son consultant. Elle se tournait la tête dans tous les sens mais au final, elle ne savait toujours pas.

« On est arrivées patron. » La voix de Van Pelt la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle avait réussi à obtenir une entrevu seule avec Jane. La sale dans laquelle elle se trouvait été simple, grise, avec une table et deux chaises aux milieux. Lisbon était assise sur l'une d'elle et avait posée sa tête dans ses mains. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir elle releva la tête.

Il portait le tunique orange réglementaire des détenue. L'officier imposant qui était avec lui, la regarda. Elle hocha la tête, lui indiquant silencieusement qu'il lui enlève les menottes. Il sembla la comprendre car c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Elle se leva alors que Jane lui tourna le dos afin de dire au revoir au garde qui les laissa seuls.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle ne put se retenir.

Des larmes envahirent ses yeux et avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir, elle enroula la taille du blond de ses bras et le serra contre elle, cachant son visage dans son cou. Elle le sentit se tendre un quart de seconde avant de répondre à son étreinte avec une telle intensité, qu'elle en fut surprise.

« Pourquoi…? » Murmura-t-elle depuis son cou.

« Je suis désolé… » Sanglota-t-il.

Là encore elle fut surprise. Surprise qu'il pleure, mais surtout, surprise qu'il soit désolé.

« Je croyais que… » Continua-t-il. « Je croyais que je me sentirais mieux…mais…j'ai toujours mal, je suis toujours triste…et le pire c'est que maintenant, en plus de tout ça je me sent coupable de te faire subir tout ça… »

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, mais la relâcha complètement quand il l'entendit pousser un grognement de douleur.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé. Ton épaule! J'ai totalement oublié. »

« Ça va, ça va… » Dit-elle en se la massant doucement.

« Ils ne t'ont pas donné d'attelle? » Demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si. » Fut la seule réponse de Lisbon.

« Tête de mule… » Sourit le blond.

Elle répondit à son sourire mais elle le perdit bien vite lorsqu'elle posa sa question.

« Quel est le jour de ton audience? »

« La semaine prochaine. Je vais plaider coupable. »

« Non! »

« Lisbon…De toute façon je serai condamné coupable… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de ça. »

« Lisbon, je sais que tu as pris l'habitude à nettoyer derrière moi quand je vais une bêtise mais là je crois que c'est un peu trop… »

« Fait moi confiance Jane…Je m'en occupe. »

* * *

><p>« Hey Lisbon? »<p>

Celle-ci sursauta quand Jane déposa sa Margarita devant elle. Après une enquête bien difficile, l'équipe avait décidé d'aller célébrer cette fin d'enquête dans un bar. Cela devait être sa troisième Margarita et elle commençait à en sentir les effets.

« Hey ça va? » Lui demanda Jane et buvant lui aussi son troisième cocktail. « Tu pensais à quoi? »

« Au jour de ton audience au tribunal. »

Ah. Lui aussi se souvenait très bien de ce jour là.

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'il avait tué Red John, pour il savait qu'il allait finir ses jours en prison. Puis Lisbon était venu le voir en prison et lui avait promit de tout régler. Il se demander bien comment mais elle semblait si sûr d'elle, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la croire et l'espoir le repris.<p>

Le jour même de l'audience, alors que celle-ci était déjà bien entamée. Jane regardait légèrement anxieux, l'avocat de l'accusation faire son monologue alors qu'il attendait avec impatience le miracle que lui avait promis Lisbon. Il se tourna pour la voir assise au dernier rand, regardant sa montre toutes les minutes, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Elle avait son petit air ennuyé au visage qu'elle avait souvent contre lui. Cette image le fit sourire.

Soudainement la porte du tribunal s'ouvrit brutalement faisant sursauter presque toute l'assemblé. Il s'agissait d'une femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 32-33 ans. Elle portait un jean noir, avec des bottes à talon en cuir. Son manteau en cuir également descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et étant ouvert on pouvait voir un t-shirt blanc. Dans ses mains gantés de cuir, elle avait une feuille en papier.

D'un pas assuré, elle marcha droit vers le juge.

« Bonjour à tous! » Fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. « Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai dû m'arrêter en chemin pour une pause pipi. »

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? » Demanda le juge, énervé par cette intrusion.

« Leïla Shepard. » Répondit la femme, s'arrêtant près de Jane et de son avocat. « CIA. » Continua-t-elle en montrant son badge.

« CIA? Que viens faire la CIA la dedans? » S'étonna le juge.

« Et bien c'est simple. Ce monsieur ici présent. » Elle montra Jane du doigt. « A été engagé par la CIA afin de tuer le serial Killer connu sous le nom de Red John. »

« Engagé par la CIA? » S'étonna le juge.

Jane était aussi surpris que lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire. Lui? Engagé par la CIA? C'était une bonne blague.

« Tout à fait. » Répondit Leïla. « Et j'en ais la preuve ici même. » Sur ceux, elle donna la feuille qu'elle avait dans les mains et la passa au juge.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre du directeur de la CIA lui-même qui confirmait les dires de Leïla et qu'il demandait la libération de Jane. Tandis que le juge examinait la lettre, Leïla se dirigea vers Jane et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu souris et tu confirme tout ce que je dis d'accord? » Murmura-t-elle sans perdre son sourire hypocrite. « Sinon, je trouverai ta famille est- Attend…ta famille est morte non? Merde je ne peux pas les menacer alors…Merde…Que- ah oui! Ta voiture! Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis je détruirai ta jolie petite Citroën. Ok? Teresa m'a dit que tu adorais ta voiture. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… »

Teresa? Alors il avait raison. C'était elle, le miracle de Lisbon.

« Bon…Je reconnais bien la signature, il s'agit bien de celle du directeur de la CIA. Je déclare donc que toutes les charges retenues contre Patrick Jane soient annulées. » Il donna un coup avec son marteau. Tout le monde dans la sale se leva afin de s'en aller.

Leïla eu un petit sourire au coin, satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Et voila. Encore une mission réussit. » Elle commença à s'en aller mais se tourna une dernière fois vers Jane. « Au fait Monsieur Jane. Vous n'avez pas tuer le bon Red John. »

« Quoi? »

« Vous n'avez pas la tué la bonne personne. C'était un autre pion du vrai John le rouge. » Sur ceux, elle lui fit un grand sourire. « Passez une bonne journée! »

Toujours sous le choc de la révélation de Shepard, il la regarda se diriger vers Lisbon, qui s'était levée. Elles s'embrassèrent sur la joue comme le feraient deux vielles amies. Enfin, après un dernier sourire vers le blond, Leïla Shepard disparut dans la foule.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Jane ne vit pas Lisbon partir, puis revenir avec de nouveaux cocktails.

* * *

><p>Puis encore et encore et encore. Au bout de deux heures, ils étaient tous les deux totalement ivres. Les trois autres étaient déjà repartit chez eux, laissant leur patron et le consultant ensemble.<p>

« Non mais c'est vrai! J'aime ma femme…et ma fille! Mais il faut que je…que je… »

« Tourne la page? » Finit Lisbon avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

« Voila! C'est ça! Tourne la page! »

Soudainement il se leva et tendis sa main vers Lisbon.

« J'ai une idée! Et si on tournait la page tous les deux? »

Pour toute réponse Lisbon plaça sa main dans la sienne. Titubant et rigolant sans cesse, ils arrivèrent avec difficulté à avoir un taxi qui les emmena chez Lisbon. Quand ils passèrent la porte de son appartement, Jane la retourna brusquement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Posant ses mains sous ses cuisses, il la souleva la poussant enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, sans couper le baiser.

Il referma la porte avec son pied avant de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Ow… » Grogna Lisbon en se levant le lendemain matin. Son mal de tête était vraiment insupportable. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Remuant légèrement elle remarqua qu'elle était nu, dans son lit. Pourquoi était-elle nu? C'est là qu'elle remarqua un corps chaud contre elle.

Elle reconnaîtrait ces cheveux blond n'importe ou. Voulant en être sûr, elle se pencha légèrement vers lui.

Bingo. Patrick Jane. Elle avait couchée avec Patrick Jane.

« Oh…fait chier! »

* * *

><p><strong>Il faut que vous sachiez que mon personnage de Leïla Shepard dans cette fic, n'a rien à voir avec celui des autres fic telle que Blood History ou autre. J'utilise juste le même personnage mais pour un rôle différent. Ici elle incarne la meilleure amie de Lisbon et est un agent très connu à la CIA.<strong>

**Reviews are good for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Night**

**Chapitre 2:**

Lorsque Jane ouvrit les yeux, ce matin là, la première chose qu'il fit fut de les refermer aussitôt. La lumière était tellement vive qu'elle lui brûla la rétine. Puis ce fut le mal de tête qui le fit grognait de douleur. Et pour finir, après avoir réussis à ouvrir les yeux, il se demanda où et comment il était arrivé là.

Ses yeux balayèrent la chambre avant de s'arrêter sur la personne coucher à côté de lui. Lisbon était à moitié assise, le dos contre le dossier du lit et se mordait les ongles de la mains et avait l'air très anxieuse.

C'est précisément à ce moment là, que les événements de la veille lui revint en mémoire. La fin d'enquête difficile, la décision d'aller dans un bar, l'alcool, l'alcool et encore l'alcool. Ensuite la difficulté à trouver le taxis, les rires incontrôlable dans celui-ci. Le baiser en arrivant à l'appartement et enfin…

« Oh. »

Cela sembla tirer Lisbon de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un petit air paniqué.

« On a… »

« Oui. » Le coupa-t-elle. Elle n'était pas encore prête de l'entendre à haute voix. « Deux fois de suite si je ne m'abuse. »

« Ça va rendre les choses embarrassantes. »

« Elles le sont déjà. »

Jane acquiesça et un silence tendu se fit entre eux. Ils n'osèrent pas se regarder en face, par ce qu'a chaque fois, leursébats de la veille leur venaient à l'esprit. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Lisbon attrapa la chemise de Jane qui était de son côté du lit,(elle rougit alors qu'elle se souvint de lui avoir enlever avec hâte la nui dernière.) l'enfila rapidement avant de se lever.

« Euh, je…je vais prendre une douche et euh…je te rendrais la chemise après, ok? »

« Ok. » Normalement il l'aurait taquiné de la voir aussi gêné, mais la voir comme ça dans sa chemise…Il avait peur de bouger et qu'elle voit sa petite érection matinale. Après un dernier mouvement de tête, elle s'en alla dans la sale de bain.

La route jusqu'au CBI fut aussi silencieuse qu'elle était gênante. Lisbon avait les yeux rivés vers la route et c'était la même chose pour Jane. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bar pour que Jane puisse reprendre sa voiture, qu'ils avaient laissés hier soir, étant trop ivres pour conduire. **(N/A: Parce que comme on dit: Boire ou conduire, il faut choisir!)**

Arrivée au CBI, Lisbon s'empêcha de garer sa (sublime et merveilleuse) Mustang, avant de se précipiter dans le bâtiment. Elle ne répondit même pas à Van Pelt qui la salua et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

« Salut Tess. »

La brune sursauta en entendant cette nouvelle voix dans son bureau. Lorsque son cœur repris une vitesse raisonnable, elle vit que c'était son amie Leïla Shepard qui avait parlé, depuis le canapé. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

« Désolée je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » Lui dit-elle de toute évidence pas désolée, avant de se lever et de lui faire la bise. « Comment tu vas Tess? Désolée d'avoir disparu aussi vite, il y a trois mois au tribunal, mais j'avais une mission en Colombie. Une mission qui a durée plus longtemps que prévu d'ailleurs. »

« C'est rien. »

L'agent de la CIA fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air bizarre. »

« Je vais très bien. »

« Teresa. On se connais depuis la maternel. C'était chez moi que tu es allée quand ta mère est morte ou quand tu coulais échapper à ton père. Alors franchement, tu ne peux rien me cacher. »

Lisbon poussa un long soupire.

« J'ai couchée avec Jane. »

« Pardon? »

« On est allés à un bar hier, pour fêter la fin d'une enquête plutôt difficile. Jane et moi on a…on a un peu trop bu et…on a couché ensemble. Deux fois. »

« Patrick Jane, c'est le mec à qui j'ai évité la prison il y a trois mois non? »

« Si, c'est lui. »

« C'est le mec qui, dans tes mails, tu dis vouloir le tuer parce qu'il est un emmerdeur de première. C'est bien lui uh? »

« Oui c'est bien lui. »

Leïla resta silencieuse un moment, regardant son amie avec un air neutre qui laissait aucune émotion apparaître. Puis un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

« C'est pas drôle! » S'écria Lisbon.

« Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas drôle. » Répéta son amie en se raclant la gorge et secouant légèrement la tête. Son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Lisbon.

Puis soudainement…

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Son rire était tellement bruyant, que tout le monde à l'étage se tourna vers le bureau de Lisbon pour voir se qui se passer. Celle-ci leur fit un petit sourire gêné et un petit signe de main signalant que tout allait bien. Puis elle se retourna vers son amie, qui avait les deux mains sur son ventre tellement elle rigolait. Il y avait même des larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue.

« C'est pas drôle… » Grommela Lisbon en croisant les bras.

Finalement, Leïla se calma, essuyant les larmes dans ses yeux, tandis que son amie la fusillait du regard. Le remarquand, Leïla laissa échapper un autre petit rire mais se repris bien vite.

« Désolée Tess, c'est juste que, dans ton dernier mail, tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire a quel point Jane était un emmerdeur de première, que tu voulais l'étrangler constamment et là… » Elle se remit à rire. « …Et la tu me dis que tu as couché avec lui! »

« On était ivre! Ça compte pas. »

« Au contraire, ma chère Teresa. Le fait que vous avez couchés ensemble étant ivre, prouve bien que vous aviez envi de le faire mais que vous n'avez jamais osés. »

« Non-mais-je-tu… » Balbutia Lisbon en rougissant. « Pourquoi t'es dans mon bureau déjà? » Changer de sujet, c'est-ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

« Rien je voulais juste te voir. Ca fait un baille qu'on ne c'était pas vu. On ne communique que par mail. J'avais envi de te voir en personne. T'es toujours aussi petite. » Finit-elle avec un sourire.

« Et toi, aussi chiante. » Rétorqua Lisbon.

« A ce que je voix tu as garder ton franc parler…Tsk-tsk…Tu as embrassée Jane avec cette bouche la? »

« Espèce de… » Elle attrapa l'un de coussins, qui se trouvaient sur son canapé, et le lança au visage de Leïla. Celle-ci le rattrapa sans gène tout en rigolant.

« Non franchement. » Fit l'agent de la CIA, reprenant son sérieux. « Je vais rester dans les parages quelques temps. Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre? Pourquoi se faire un resto?»

« Ouais, pourquoi pas? Ça serait cool. »

« Génial. J'ai quelques petites affaires à régler avant. Je te passe un coup de fil dans les prochains jours? »

« Pas de problème. » Acquiesça Lisbon. « Maintenant dégage! »

Shepard rit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué petit démon. »

Sur ceux elle s'en alla avec un dernier sourire laissant Lisbon seule dans son bureau. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son amie partir. Elle la connaissait depuis la maternel, et pourtant bien qu'elle soit maintenant une tueuse renommé de la CIA, Leïla Shepard n'avait pas changée d'un pouce.

Elle continua à sourire tout en se remémorant, de petites anecdotes heureuse de son enfance avec Leïla, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard bleu, d'un certain consultant. Toute suite, la gêne et la tension revint et elle coupa rapidement la connexion de leurs yeux.

Le pire c'est qu'elle commençait à avoir des flash de leurs ébats amoureux. Elle pouvait clairement se souvenir, de ses mains sur sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux, l'intensité dans ses yeux quand il la pénétré pour la première fois…

Ugh…Les jours qui allaient suivre n'allaient pas être amusants…

* * *

><p><strong>Petit sondage: A la fin de la saison 3, vous pensez que c'est vraiment John le Rouge que Jane a tué? Ou seulement un autre imposteur envoyé par le serial killer?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vais reprendre l'exemple de Sarah d'Emeraude et de Evereden1985 avant elle et pousser un petit coup de geule:**

**J'ai regardée et j'ai vue qu'il y avait plus de 340 personnes qui ont lu cette fic. 340 personnes! Et bizarrement je n'est reçu que 7 reviews pour mes deux premiers chapitres. Je epux comprendre que certain d'entre vous ayez la flemme d'écrire des reviews. Mais franchement, une review ça met quoi? 10 secondes à en faire une? Vous savez je ne demande pas à ce que vous m'écriviez un roman. Un simple "Super Chapitre!" ou "Pas terrible."me suffit. Vous pouvez même me mettre qu'un smiley ça m'ira très bien aussi!**

**S'il vous plait, faite un effort. Si vous êtes auteur vous même vous devez savoir à quel point revcevoir une reviews nous fait plaisir. Et si vous n'êtes pas auteur et bien je vous le dis. Recevoir une reviews nous fait vraiment plaisir et ça nous aide considérablement pour poster les chapitres suivant.**

**Je dédicasse ce chapitre à LouiseMentalist qui m'a gentillement demandée dans une reviews de me bouger le cul et de poster un chapitre ua plus vite ^^. Et bien en réponse à cette review que j'ai reçu hier soir (Je vous avez dit que les reviews nous aidaient à poster des chapitres ^^) voici le chapitre 3 xD.**

**One Night**

**Chapitre 3:**

Comme prévu, les jours qui suivirent furent…embarrassants pour les deux concernés. Il y avait une tension incroyable entre eux, ils n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux. Lisbon ne prenait plus Jane dans sa voiture ou pour aller voir un suspect et Jane n'allait plus se reposer sur le canapé dans le bureau de la brune.

Le reste de l'équipe avait, bien évidemment, remarqué leur changement d'attitude. Mais aucun n'avait le courage d'aller leur demander ce que se passer, parcequ'ils savaient très bien que s'ils demandaient à leur boss, elle allait les envoyer balader avec de la paperasse à faire en plus et que s'ils allaient demander au consultant, celui-ci allait détourner la conversation et peut-être même les humilier.

Tenant sa promesse, Leïla Shepard, l'amie de Lisbon, resta à Sacramento, pour une durée encore indéterminé.

« Je me suis pris des vacances. » Avait-elle dit à Teresa alors qu'elles sortaient boire un verre dans un bar.

Leîla fit connaissance avec le reste de l'équipe. Van Pelt sembla l'idolâtrer, comme elle idolâtrait Lisbon. Le fait de voir une femme réussir dans un métier d'homme, comme le CBI ou la CIA, rendait la rousse pleine de fierté. Risgby lui était tout aussi intimider par l'agent de la CIA qu'il ne l'était par Lisbon. Peut-être même un petit peu plus, étant donné que Shepard était une tueuse reconnu. Quant à Cho, et bah…Il resta fidèle à lui-même. Autrement dit neutre.

Mais la personne que Shepard préférait voir, après Tess, c'était Jane. Sachant exactement ce qu'il se passer entre eux, Leïla adorait fixer le blond avec un sourire moqueur. Celui-ci, bien qu'ayant les yeux fermés, sentait très bien le regard de l'agent sur lui, et, bien qu'il avait du mal à l'admettre, ça le mettait mal a l'aise, presque qu'autant que ça situation avec Lisbon.

Ce fut donc deux semaines, très longues et très embarrassantes.

Mais un matin, Jane en eu assez. D'un pas sûr et déterminé il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon. Il entra sans frapper et alla se poster devant le bureau de Lisbon, ignorant totalement Leïla qui était assise sur le canapé. Celle-ci sentant qu'il allait y avoir la discutions tant attendu, se leva sans dire un mot, puis après un dernier clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire à Lisbon, sortit du bureau.

« Lisbon, il faut qu'on parle. » Commença le blond d'une voix ferme.

« Ah oui? Et de quoi? » Répondit la brune, ne quittant pas son écran des yeux.

Jane contourna le bureau afin de se trouver à côté d'elle et éteignit l'écran. Il ignora le cris de protestation de Lisbon et tourna son fauteuil pour qu'elle soit bien ne face de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Lisbon, ça doit cesser! »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » Rétorqua la brune et regardant tout sauf Jane.

« Là! Tu vois? C'est de ça que je te parle! On ne se parle plus, on ne se regarde plus! Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, on était les meilleurs amis du monde! Je ne veux pas qu'on gâche tout ça à cause de cette erreur! »

Le cœur de Lisbon se sera quand il dit erreur.

« Je veux que tout revienne comme avant Teresa…S'il te plait, ne peut-on pas juste…oublier ce qui s'est passer? On était ivre ça ne compte pas ok? » Il lui tendit sa main. « Amis? »

Elle regarda longuement sa main, puis ses yeux. Il avait l'air sincère, avec une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux…et peut-être même de déception? Elle n'en était pas sûr. Poussant un soupire, elle serra la main de Jane.

« Amis. »

Le sourire de Jane éblouit littéralement la pièce. Et Lisbon sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Ses yeux pétillait de joie.

« Génial! S'écria-t-il. « Donc maintenant je peux de nouveau monter dans la même voiture que toi? Et je peux t'accompagner interroger les suspects? Comme avant? »

On aurait dit un enfant le matin de Noël.

« Oui ça sera comme avant. » Le rassura Lisbon un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Génial! » Répéta-t-il. « Je suis impatient qu'on est une autre enquête! » Puis après un dernier grand sourire il sortit du bureau.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, le sourire de Lisbon disparut de sa bouche, et une douleur aigu se fit sentir au niveau de son cœur.

« Alors? » Teresa sursauta à la voix de Leïla, qui était revenu dans le bureau, une fois que Jane en fut partit.

« Alors, tout est redevenu comme avant. On en a discuté et nous avons décider que c'était une erreur et qu'il valait mieux qu'on oublis. Plus de gêne ou de tension. C'est fini. On est redevenu amis. Et c'est très bien comme ça. »

« Vraiment? Alors pourquoi j'ai cette nette impression que tu ne voulais pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant? »

Lisbon ne répondit pas. Mais ce n'était pas utile. Leïla comprit très bien ce qu'elle disait silencieusement.

Amis, n'était plus suffisant pour elle.

Les choses étaient donc revenus à la normale pour le consultant et son boss. Malgré quelques sourires forcés de la brune, tout se passer bien pour les deux compères.

Environ quinze jours plus tard, ils furent appelés tôt, pour un meurtre, pas très loin de Sacramento. Quand elle avait reçu l'appel de Hightower, il était pas loin de 5h30 du matin. Avec un grognement, Lisbon se leva et alla se préparer pour la scène du crime. Elle s'était préparée du café, mais au moment d'en prendre une tasse, elle changea d'avis et décida de prendre du jus d'orange.

Quand elle arriva à la scène du crime, toujours grognon, elle vit que Jane était déjà là. En la voyant celui-ci, lui fit un grand sourire et se précipita près d'elle afin de lui attraper le bras.

« Oh Lisbon tu dois voir ça! Je n'avais jamais vu un corps aussi mutilé que celui-ci! Le réalisateur des films _Saw_ en serai mort de jalousie! »

Roulant les yeux, la brune laissa le blond l'emmener au près de la victime.

Jane n'exagérait pas. Le corps de la victime était tellement mutilé, qu'on pouvait à peine deviner qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être humain. En voyant le corps, Lisbon se figea et devint encore plus blanc qu'un linge. Elle posa brutalement sa main sur sa bouche et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quoique se soit elle détala le plus vite possible.

S'arrêtant dans une ruelle vide, elle posa les main sur ses genoux et régurgita tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu manger ce matin là…Oh! Et la veille au soir aussi apparemment.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle avait déjà vu des corps encore plus moche que ça!

Se pouvait-il que…?

« Hey, ça va? »

La voix de Jane la coupa de ses pensées.

« Euh oui…c'est juste que… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir supporter la vision de notre victime. »

« Je…je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Tu es sûr? » Demanda le blond, surpris de sa décision.

« Oui je…je ne me sent pas bien alors…je reviendrai demain ok? »

« Ok…Tu veux que je prévienne Hightower. »

« Ca serait gentil, merci. »

« C'est normal…Tu es sûr que ça va? »

_Non._

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, on se voit demain. »

Il la raccompagna à sa voiture, puis après lui avoir demander une dernière fois si elle allait bien, il alla rejoindre les autres à la scène du crime. Une fois seule dans sa mustang, Lisbon attrapa son téléphone portable et tapa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur à présent.

« Tess, tu sais que réveilla des vacanciers à 6h30 du matin est un sacrilège? »

« Leïla il faut que tu me rejoigne chez moi? »

« Tout va bien? » Demanda l'agent de la CIA soudainement inquiète pour son amie d'enfance.

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

45 minutes plus tard, Leïla Shepard était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, de la sale de bain de Lisbon tandis que celle-ci faisait les cent pas, juste devant elle.

« C'est bon maintenant? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

« Encore 10 secondes. » Répondit Shepard.

Une fois les 10 secondes écoulées, elles regardèrent toutes les deux le petit bâtonnet en plastique.

Le signe + leur faisait face.

« Oh c'est pas vrai… » Soupira Lisbon cachant son visage avec ses mains.

Leïla ne dit rien et posa le petit bâtonnet en plastique à côté des trois autres, qui avaient tous le même petit signe +.

Elles restèrent silencieuse un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lisbon retire ses mains de son visage. Voulant absolument couper le silence, Leïla la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix légère.

« Si c'est une fille, tu l'appellera Leïla? »

* * *

><p><strong>S'il vous plait donnez moi au moins 5 reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour cette attente interminable! Je sais, ça doit faire un siècle que je n'est pas postée de chapitre et je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Mais voyez-vous j'ai repris les cours. Je suis en Licence 1 de psychologie et si je veux réussir mon année je dois bosser dure alors je n'églige un peu mes fanfics.**

**Je posterai sans doute un chapitre de _A Wolf Family In NY _dans la semaine, dimanche prochain au plus tard.**

**Grand merci pour toutes ses reviews, ça ma fait réellement plaisire, j'espère que se sera la même chose pour celui-ci.**

**Enjoy!**

**One Night**

**Chapitre 4:**

_« Si c'est une fille, tu l'appelleras Leïla? » _

Pour toute réponse, Shepard reçu un regard noir. Elle haussa les épaules.

« En deuxième prénom ça me va aussi. »

Le regard de Lisbon ne s'adoucit pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle cacha alors son visage dans ses mains avant de s'assoir à côté de son amie sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire…? »

« Et bien pour commencer, tu dois décidée si tu le garde où pas- » Lisbon lui lança un regard meurtrier. « -mais de toute évidence tu veux le garder. Maintenant, tu dois le dire au père. »

« Le pè-! Oh non, Jane! Comment je vais lui annoncer ça? » Grogna Teresa.

« Et bien, personnellement, je te conseillerai d'aller le voir et d'utiliser ces organes au niveau du cou, qu'on appelle cordes vocales, ensuite tu- » Encore une fois, le regard noir de son amie la stoppa net. « Bon d'accord sérieusement, va le voir et dit lui. Tu as dit que vous étiez des meilleurs amis? Alors il t'aidera. Et s'il ne le fait pas, moi je t'aiderai. Mais oui, tu verras j'apprendrai à ce petit tout ce que je sais! Je lui apprendrai à se battre, à utiliser des armes à feu et des armes blanches, je lui apprendrai à traquer quelqu'un, à soutirer des information à un ennemis, à pirater des informations classées secret défenses… »

Elle continua à énumérer toutes les choses qu'elle apprendrai à faire au futur bébé devant le regard incrédule et terrifié de son amie. Elle ne laissera jamais son bébé seul avec Leïla. Jamais. Même pas une minute.

« Mais ne t'en fait pas. » Continua l'agent de la CIA. « Je ne lui apprendrai pas à tuer quelqu'un avant ses 16 ans. Non ça va être génial! Si le blondinet ne prend pas ses responsabilités, je t'aiderai avec le bébé…après avoir tué Jane dans d'atroces souffrances bien entendu. »

Lisbon n'avait toujours pas l'air très convaincu (et était toujours un peu horrifiée de ce qu'était élever un enfant pour son amie.) alors Leïla essaya une autre approche.

« Hey, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il faut être deux pour concevoir un enfant. »

Lisbon devait bien l'admettre, elle avait raison. Elle fut également surprise à l'air si sérieux que son amie avait pris en disant ça.

« Enfin sauf pour la vierge Marie. Elle y ait arrivée toute seule la bougresse! »

Mouais…Elle avait parlée un peu trop vite.

Quand elle revint au CBI le jour suivant, Jane sut immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé rien qu'en la regardant. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, semblait inquiète et anxieuse et détourner le regard à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Ca lui rappeler les moments qui ont suivit leur nuit ensemble.

Il tenta de savoir pourquoi toute la journée, mais a chaque fois elle esquivait ses questions ce qui lui confirmait qu'il se passait quelque chose. En fin d'après midi, Jane alla dans la petite cuisine du CBI afin de se préparer une tasse de thé. Il trempait son petit sachet de thé dans l'eau bouillante perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudainement il se figea, le petit sachet de thé en l'air faisant tomber des gouttes sur la petite table.

Lisbon n'avait pas pris un seul café de la journée. Elle était nauséeuse et elle avait grignoter une bonne partie de la journée rivalisant même avec Rigsby.

Oh.

« Vous vous en allez déjà patron? »

La voix de Van Pelt tira le blond de ses pensées.

« Uh oui, je dois aller voir…le médecin. »

« Oh? Vous êtes malade? »

« Je…Hier j'ai eu mal au ventre alors… »

Jane vue tout de suite le mensonge. Oui, elle allait chez le médecin, mais pas pour des problèmes de ventre…enfin pas vraiment. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Leïla attendre les bras croisés près de l'ascenseur. Décidément, elle et Lisbon ne se quittaient plus.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa son regard avec celui de l'agent de la CIA, que tous ses soupçons vis-à-vis de Lisbon furent confirmés. Le regard de Shepard disait: _Si tu fais le con, je te bute._

Teresa fit alors un petit sourire gêné à son équipe avant de rejoindre son amie près de l'ascenseur. Quand elle appuya sur le bouton, les jambes du blond se mirent à bouger sans son accord.

« Lisbon! » S'entendit-il crier, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à s'ouvrir. La concernée se tourna vers lui surprise. Mais quand elle vit l'expression sur son visage, elle sut automatiquement qu'il avait compris pourquoi elle allait réellement à l'hôpital. Elle eu un air inquiet et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Face au silence tendu, dont elle avait horreur, Leïla se racla la gorge.

« Bon bah écoutez, je vais prendre les escaliers. C'est bon pour ma ligne…et ma santé mentale. »

Une fois partie, Lisbon entra dans l'ascenseur suivit de près par Jane.

Les portes se refermèrent sur un silence total.

Finalement après quelques secondes, la brunette lâcha.

« Je suis enceinte. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne suis pas à 100% sûr encore, mais j'ai fait cinq tests de grossesse et- »

« Ils étaient tous positifs? » Finit-il pour elle.

« Euh…oui. »

« Et là tu vas à l'hôpital pour- »

« Confirmer la grossesse et voir si tout va bien. » Finit-elle à son tour.

Un nouveau silence se fit entre eux.

« Je peux venir? » Demanda alors le blond, presque timide.

« Bien sûr. » S'empressa de répondre Lisbon surprise. « C'est toi le père après tout. »

Père.

Au moment où ce mot sortit de sa bouche, Jane se figea, submergé par des souvenirs.

Il allait être père une nouvelle fois. Cette seule pensée le rendait heureux et le terrifiait en même temps. Ce tournant vers Lisbon, il remarqua de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Lisbon je… » Ne trouvant pas ses mots, pour une fois, il lui attrapa les mains afin de la tourner vers pour qu'ils se fassent face.

« On y arrivera. On va aimer et s'occuper de ce bébé ensemble. Il ne manquera jamais de rien, je te le promet. »

« Attend…tu veux dire que…tu veux m'aider à l'élever? » Devant son air surpris, le consultant fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que je veux aider. C'est mon bébé à moi aussi. Et je crois bien que je l'aime déjà ce petit bout chou… » Finit-il en souriant tout en posant une main sur son ventre musclé toujours plat. « Et puis je suis sûre que si je vous abandonne le bébé et toi, Leïla se fera un plaisir de m'exterminer comme un vulgaire insecte. »

Lisbon eu un petit rire les yeux plein de larmes sous le coup des émotions.

« Oui, c'est tout à fait son genre. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors sur un Leïla, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine qui avait l'air de toute évidence ennuyée. La jeune femme remarqua tout de suites les mains liés de la brune et de son consultant sur son ventre. Ils avaient tous les deux un petit sourire aux lèvres et ne se quittait pas du regard, malgré l'ouverture des portes.

« Aww! Si c'est pas mimi tout plein ça! » Fit Shepard légèrement sarcastique. « Bon? On peut y aller? »

« Vous avez un rendez-vous? » Lui demanda Jane moqueur légèrement agacé d'avoir été interrompu.

« Oui, si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, j'ai reçu un contrat ce matin même. Je dois aller tuer quelqu'un à Los Angeles avant qu'il ne reparte en Arabie Saoudite demain matin. La flemme d'aller jusqu'à Los Angeles mais que voulez-vous? C'est le boulot qui veux ça. » Dit Leïla en haussant les épaules nonchalante. « Bon on y va? Moi aussi je veux savoir si je vais réellement avoir un nièce ou un neveu! »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le parking laissant les deux autres sur place quelque peu désabusés.

La voir parler de son futur meurtre avec une telle nonchalance les rendis complètement bouche bée, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

« Bon alors? Vous vous bougez oui? Je n'est pas que ça à faire! J'ai un terroriste à buter moi! »

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Shepard choquées puis vers Lisbon et Jane qui leur firent un petit sourire gêné.

Ah Leïla…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Vampire Diaries à enfin repris! J-2 pour Castle et J-5 pour Mentalist! :) Trop impatiente!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, désolée pour cette attente les gens! Mais ne vous en faite pas, voici le chapitre 5! Je posterai un chapitre de ma fic _What We Stand For _(Castle, Caskett) demain c'est promis!  
>Maintenant, pour ceux qui attendent le chapitre suivant de <em>Blood <em>History, sachez qu'il est en cours d'écriture, mais comme je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration, il risque de mettre encore un certain temps avant d'apparaitre!**

**One Night**

**Chapitre 5 :**

La route jusqu'à l'hôpital fut…rapide.

Leïla conduisait vraiment comme une malade. Ils avaient décidés de prendre la (sublime) Mustang de Lisbon, les deux femmes à l'avant, avec donc l'agent de la CIA au volant et Jane, légèrement à l'étroit, derrière.

A trois reprises, ou même plus, Lisbon vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Cela faisait à peine quatre minutes qu'ils étaient partis du CBI et ils en étaient déjà à la moitié du chemin. Malheureusement pour la brune, c'était une heure de pointe, l'heure des sortis de bureaux et donc la circulation était dense.

« Arh ! Bon alors tu bouges oui ! » S'écria Leïla à un automobiliste beaucoup trop lent à son goût. « Dis-moi Tess, t'as quoi comme puissance de feu sur ce véhicule ? »

« C'est une voiture Leïla, pas un vaisseau spatial ! A part le compteur il n'y a rien de bien méchant. »

« Ah…Ca craint…Bon tu la bouges ta poubelle bordel de merde ! »

Lisbon lança à son amie un regard noir, qu'elle ne vit même pas d'ailleurs, avant de regarder de nouveau la route devant elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, horrifiée.

« Leïla… »

« Oui ? » Demanda sereinement son amie, tournant légèrement la tête mais ne quittant pas une seule seconde la route des yeux.

« Y'a un camion qui barre la route. »

« Oui, je sais. » Lui répondit Shepard, toujours sereine.

« Leïla, il y a un camion. » Répéta Lisbon un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Je sais. »

« Leïla ! Le camion ! » Crièrent cette fois-ci la jeune femme et son consultant en même temps.

Au dernier moment, elle braqua brusquement le volant vers la gauche, évitant de justesse le camion et une autre voiture qui arrivée en face, faisant déraper les roues de la mustang.

« Tiens, voilà l'hôpital. » Leur annonça-t-elle en voyant effectivement le bâtiment hospitalier juste en face.

Elle se gara rapidement et sortie de la voiture afin d'ouvrir la portière de ses deux passagers, qui étaient toujours sous le choc. Ceux-ci sortis donc de la voiture en titubant et en se cramponnant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Ils tremblaient tellement que s'en été presque une image comique. Pour Leïla, en tout cas.

« Oh allez ! Je ne conduis pas si mal que ça, si ? »

Lisbon se tourna brusquement vers elle, imitée par Jane, et la fusilla du regard.

« On a failli percuter un camion de plein fouet ! »

« Ouais, je sais. Mais on m'a clairement dit que ce n'était pas on pour la santé. » Ironisa Leïla, uniquement pour recevoir deux autres regards noirs. « Bah quoi ? »

* * *

><p>« Melle Lisbon ? » Appela l'infirmière en rentrant dans la sale d'attente. La concernée se leva, suivit rapidement par son amie et Jane, avant d'entrés tous les trois dans la sale d'auscultation.<p>

Le médecin arriva trois minutes plus tard. C'était un homme, dans la quarantaine. Il avait les traits de visage plutôt serein, calme et avait un petit sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour Melle Lisbon, je suis le docteur Redburn. Alors si je comprends bien vous êtes ici pour une confirmation de grossesse, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, une infirmière m'a fait faire une prise de sang et un test urinaire en arrivant. »

« Hm, en effet. J'ai les résultats justes là. » Il lit attentivement la feuille de résultat faisant des 'hm-hm' toutes les trois secondes, ce qui agaça Lisbon au plus haut point. Finalement, il releva la tête vers elle et sourit. « Félicitation, vous êtes effectivement enceinte. »

Elle se savait déjà, en quelque sorte. Mais l'entendre d'un médecin, avoir une preuve de sa grossesse… Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux avant de se tourner instinctivement vers Jane, qui lui avait pris sa main tendrement dans la sienne. Il avait l'air dans le même état qu'elle, et Lisbon fut agréablement surprise de voir de la joie dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Tess va avoir un petit bébé… » Fit la voix, pleine d'émotion, d'un certain agent de la CIA brisant l'instant magique entre la brune et son consultant.

« Excusez-moi mais…vous êtes la sœur de la futur maman ? » Demanda le docteur.

« Non pas du tout. »

« Oh…alors qui… ? »

« Je suis sa femme. » Dit-elle en pointant Jane du doigt.

« Quoi ? Mais alors… »

« Il m'a trompé. » Continua Sherpard. « Je vous laisse imaginer ma tête quand il est venu en courant vers moi en criant : 'Je vais avoir un bébé !...juste pas de toi.' Franchement, ma tête valait le détour. Je crois même qu'il a pris une photo de moi le bougre. » Finit-elle en lançant un faux regard meurtrier à Jane, qui avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose alors que Lisbon, pour changer, la fusillait du regard.

Le médecin s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, de toute évidence confus, mais la brunette le coupa.

« Ignorez la, elle raconte n'importe quoi. »

La seule réaction de Leïla fut un petit sourire au coin, moqueur. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire devint presque tendre.

« Je suis heureuse pour Tess, tu seras une merveilleuse maman. Maintenant, j'ai bien peur de devoir y aller. J'ai un terroriste à… »

« Oui c'est bon vas-y. » La coupa son amie afin qu'elle évite de finir sa phrase devant le pauvre médecin qui n'en menait pas large. « Et merci. »

Elle acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la sorti. Cependant elle s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et se tourna vers Jane, lui lançant un regard glaciale.

« Si tu merde Jane, je t'arrache les yeux et je te les fais bouffer. Et pas par l'orifice buccal si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Pour toute réponse, le blond fit la grimace à cette image disgracieuse, ce qui fit sourire Shepard de satisfaction, avant de disparaître hors de la sale. Le médecin se tourna alors vers le consultant.

« C'est une sacré femme que vous avez là. »

Il n'était pas loin de 19h quand Lisbon et Jane arrivèrent à la porte de l'appartement de cette dernière. En sortant de l'hôpital, le blond avait proposé qu'ils aillent faire quelques courses afin qu'il puisse leur préparer à dîner à tous les deux, pardon tous les trois, chez elle. Et elle avait acceptée, bien sûr.

Jane était encore plus excité qu'une puce. Il était déjà en train de prévoir tout ce qu'ils allaient avoir besoin pour le bébé alors qu'il rangeait les courses avec l'aide de Lisbon qui l'écoutait parler avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Il faudra construire une nurserie. On pourrait utiliser ta chambre d'ami pour ça. Plus tard je compte bien nous acheter tous les deux une maison et… »

« Quoi ? »

Cela coupa le blond de sa réflexion et se tourna vers Lisbon.

« Hm ? »

« Enfin je veux dire…tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ? »

« Et bien, je crois que c'est mieux pour élever notre bébé, non ? »

« Oui mais…On n'est même pas ensemble et…enfin… »

« Oh…ça te pose un problème si on vie ensemble en tant qu'ami ? »

Ami ? Elle n'aurait jamais crut un jour qu'elle détesterait un mot à ce point là.

« Ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste que…Et si l'un de nous deux se mettait en couple, hein ? Ca serait trop bizarre… »

« Et bien tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ce côté-là. » Dit-il en montrant sa bague. « Tu sais très bien que je suis inaccessible. »

« Ouais, c'est bien ça le problème… » Marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? »

« Rien ! Tu sais quoi ? Et si on parlait de tout ça demain ? Pour l'instant tu as un repas que tu m'as promis. En attendant, je vais me rafraichir dans la sale de bain, ok ? »

« …Ok. »

La brune acquiesça, lui lança un dernier petit sourire forcé avant de disparaître au premier étage laissant Jane, pour une fois, totalement confus par son comportement. Arrivée dans la sale de bain, Lisbon s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau fraiche avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir.

Ca allait être beaucoup plus dure que prévu.

* * *

><p><strong>Je tiens à m'excuser s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe dans cette fin de chapitre. Mais pour ma défence je ne suis pas entièrement sobre en ce moment! ^^ Vous en faites pas! je ne prend pas le volant ce soir!<strong>

**Je veux des reviews...please? Allez au moins 7! Comme ça j'aurai moins mal à la tête demain!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous pours ces merveilleuse reviews, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir. Désolée pour cette petite attente, mais même si je me répète, j'ai des cours et je tiens à réussir mon année ^^**

**Solealuna: **Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plait ^^ Et moi aussi j'ai envie de tuer Jane. En fait je crois que tout le monde veux le tuer. Bon au moins, il ne la laisse pas se débrouiller toute seule avec le bébé, c'est déjà ça.

**Mxelle Juuw: **Leïla est un sacré numéro hein? ;) et pour l'histoire du médecin, elle m'est venu en tête au moment même où j'écrivais ce moment ^^ J'ai un esprit bizarre...

**diamsley: **Contente de recevoit ta première review, lol. Et je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise et te fasse rire autant ^^ J'espère que cela va continuer.

**seirarah: **C'est toujours plaisant de savoir qu'on est drôle ^^ Et c'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être la joir d'être en voiture avec Leïla, surtout quand elle est préssée...sauf si biensûr tu aimes vivre dangereusement, comme moi! Oui Jane est un idiot, mais il l'a toujours été en un sens ^^ Ils vont vivre esemble c'est déjà ça, et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe du reste...;)

**rosedesglaces: **Merci! Mais euh...ça veut dire quoi tripartite...? o.O?

**LouiseMentalist: **Ah cette Leïla, c'est vraiment quelque chose, hein? Et je n'en ais pas fini avec elle! Imagine un epu comment elle va jouer son rôle de "tante cool" qu'elle va prendre très à coeur! Les pauvres parents...Je vois que tu sais toujours comment motiver les auteurs...par coups de pieds aux fesses! ^^

**janeandteresa62: **Je n'aurais pas dit mieux! xD

**MarshxMallow: **Merci! Et voici la suite ^^

**yaone-kami: **Ah une nouvelle adhérente! (Ou un...?) Ravis que cette fic te plaise, voici la suite!

**Coeur en Skai: **Merci! Et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ^^ Voici la suite!

**One Night**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les jours qui suivirent la confirmation de la grossesse de Lisbon, ils décidèrent d'emménager les affaires de Jane chez elle. Et comme il n'en avait pas beaucoup, l'affaire fut vite réglée. En revanche, le plus dure à faire pour le blond, fut de vendre sa maison de Malibu. Premièrement parce que c'était la maison où il avait vécu avec Angela et Charlotte, et deuxièmement à cause du smiley de sang toujours présent dans sa chambre.

Le jour où il décida de repeindre le mur, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, Jane demanda à Lisbon de l'accompagner. Celle-ci accepta, à la fois excitée et appréhensive de voir la fameuse villa de Malibu, où c'était passé le drame.

La route jusqu'à la demeure se fit dans le silence mais bizarrement il n'y avait pas de tension entre eux. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son consultant, la brune put voir dans ses yeux un air déterminé bien qu'un peu triste. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour lui dire des paroles réconfortantes ou pour simplement le faire peser à autre chose, mais à chaque fois elle se résignait au dernier moment.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, la mâchoire de Lisbon tomba littéralement au sol, lorsqu'elle vit la beauté de la villa. Cependant, en voyant le regard peiné de son consultant elle se ressaisit avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste de réconfort. Il lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement avant de l'entraîner vers la maison.

Elle était vide.

Entièrement vide.

Tous les meubles avaient été retirés. C'était vraiment…flippant. Lisbon en eu des frissons d'horreur, qui maintenant savait pourquoi Jane ne dormait pratiquement jamais chez lui. Elle le suivit, silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre. Là encore, elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit la fameuse marque inscrite sur le mur, juste au dessus d'un simple matelas et d'une petite couverture.

« Attends, tu…tu dormais sur ce matelas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle savait implicitement la réponse.

« Cela m'est arrivé, oui. »

« Sous la marque ? »

« Oui. »

Lisbon resta silencieuse un moment. Puis avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêta, elle lâcha un :

« C'est glauque… » **(N/A: Ça s'écrit comme ça ? Désolée, je suis nul en orthographe.)** Jane tourna son visage vers elle, totalement neutre.

Soudainement, il éclata de rire bruyamment, renversant sa tête en arrière et surprenant, se faisant, la jeune femme qui le regarda avec un sourire confus. C'était un rire franc, sans colère ni tristesse, ce qui rassura grandement la brune, qui eu peur d'avoir fait une gaffe.

« Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais, c'est vrai que c'est un peu glauque. » Rit le blond.

« Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. » Sourit Lisbon.

Jane secoua la tête, amusé, avant d'attraper l'un des rouleaux de peinture.

« Bon alors, on s'y colle ? »

« Avant je dois aller me changer. Je refuse de faire de la peinture avec cette veste en cuire qui ma coûtée les yeux de la tête. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Moi aussi, je vais me changer. » Dit le consultant en regardant son costume trois pièces. « Attend, je vais te montrer où est la sale de bain. »

Elle en ressorti, cinq minutes plus tard vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'une chemise bien trop large pour elle qui devait sûrement appartenir à l'un de ses frères. Ses vêtements étaient simples, pratiques et pourtant Jane la trouvait magnifique. Chassant ses pensées de sa tête, il fit un sourire à la jeune femme, avant de prendre sa place dans la sale de bain.

« Je n'en ais que pour quelques minutes. Tu peux aller préparer les seaux de peinture en attendant. »

Lisbon acquiesça et fit ce qu'il dit. Tenant sa promesse il revint dans la chambre, deux minutes plus tard. L'entendant entrer, la brune prit le deuxième rouleau et le lui présenta. Cependant, elle faillit le lâcher lorsqu'elle vit la tenu de Jane.

Il portait un jean, bleu clair et un t-shirt blanc, beaucoup trop petit qui laissait voir à Lisbon son torse ô combien appétissant.

« La vue te plait ? » Fit Jane avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme se bâta studieusement contre elle-même pour ne pas rougir, mais se fut peine perdue. Elle s'éclaircit alors la gorge, détournant le regard.

« Non, c'est juste que…et bien je suis tellement habituée de te voir en costume trois pièces. Pendant un moment j'ai même crue que tu avais un pyjama trois pièces et un maillot de bain trois pièces aussi ! »

« Non je dors généralement en boxer ou en caleçon. Et quand je vais me baigner j'utilise souvent un boxer de bain. »

Lisbon s'étouffa littéralement avec sa salive alors que des images de Jane, mouillé et ne portant qu'un boxer de bain, envahirent son esprit. Jane remarque son gêne, et lui fit un grand sourire comme il s'avait bien les faire. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Lisbon, il avait dit ça exprès pour la gêner.

Et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Lui lançant un sourire carnassier, elle lui dit :

« Je suis contente pour toi Jane. Mais moi personnellement je préfère me baigner toute nue. »

Ce fut à son tour de s'étouffer avec sa salive, faisant rire Lisbon. Il tenta de lui lancer un regard noir, mais elle était si belle quand elle riait. Sans s'en rendre compte il avança doucement vers elle afin de pouvoir replacer un mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Bien que le geste fut plein de tendresse, Lisbon se figea, surprise. Le blond le ressentis mais il ne retira pas sa main pour autant et fini par la poser sur sa joue. Il jouait avec le feu, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour la jeune femme et, bien qu'avant il était relativement simple de les ignorer, maintenant qu'ils allaient emménager ensemble et avoir un bébé, c'était quasiment impossible.

Sentant ses doigts caresser tendrement sa joue, fit soupirer Lisbon sans qu'elle ne se rendre compte. C'était une véritable torture. Elle savait qu'il était émotionnellement inaccessible, et pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher une petite partie d'elle-même d'espérer qu'un jour, ils puissent se mettre ensemble.

« Jane… » Murmura-t-elle. Cela le fit sortir de ses pensés. Il retira doucement sa main avant d'approcher doucement son visage du sien.

Le cœur de Lisbon se mit à battre très fort et très vite dans sa poitrine. Allait-il vraiment l'embrasser? Elle arrêta complètement de respirer lorsque son visage fut à quelques centimètres du sien. Levant timidement ses yeux vers les siens, elle vit qu'il froncé légèrement ses sourcils. Il semblait se battre contre lui-même.

Finalement, il redressa légèrement son visage et lui donna un tendre baiser sur le front.

La déception lui brisa littéralement le cœur, mais ne voulant pas le lui montrer, elle s'écarta de lui avec un grand et faux sourire.

« Bon, alors? On commence? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la peinture, devant le regard peiné de Jane qui avait remarquer sa tristesse, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Euh, oui… »

Lisbon ouvrit l'un des pots de peinture, puis se figea avant de se tourner vers le blond.

« Jane? »

« Oui? »

« La couleur de la peinture n'est pas la même que les mûrs. »

« Oui je l'ais remarqué. »

« Ça veux donc dire qu'on doit pas repeindre seulement un mûr mais tous. »

« Oui, et alors? »

« Mais ça va prendre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu! »

« Je me suis dis que ça serait plus marrant. » Expliqua Jane avec un grand sourire comme il savait si bien les faire.

Lisbon le regarda choquée et un peu agacée. Finalement elle sortis son portable, devant le regard confus du mentaliste.

« Qui appelles-tu? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Leïla. Je suis sûr qu'elle peux se procurer de quoi faire exploser la maison. Bon tu ne pourras plus la vendre, mais tu n'a pas vraiment besoin d'argent. Une nuit au casino et tu deviens millionnaire. Et puis tu peux toujours vendre le terrain. »

« Haha, très drôle Lisbon. » Rit sarcastiquement Jane. Mais Lisbon l'ignora avant de poser son téléphone sur son oreille.

Non mais attend…elle était vraiment en train de l'appeler? Et connaissant Leïla, il savait qu'elle n'allait avoir aucune difficulté à faire ce que Lisbon allait lui demander de faire. Elle allait même y prendre du plaisir… Jane perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Lisbon! »

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews ^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée, désolée et redésolée pour toute cette attente, mais je suis en plein dans ma semaine de contrôle continue et mes partielles sont le mois prochain alors j'ai bien peur que ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger ^^'**

**Enfin bref voici le chapitre suivant de ma fic. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Grand Merci à ma nouvelle Beta, Deirdre Serinde, pour avoir corrigée les fautes de mon chapitre, et avec moi il y en a beaucoup ^^**

**One Night**

**Chapitre 7:**

Lisbon fut ravie de voir que sa menace eut l'effet escompté. En effet, c'est avec un grand sourire diabolique qu'elle vit la peur dans les magnifiques yeux de son cher consultant qui s'élança vers elle, criant son nom.

« Lisbon! Non, ne fais pas ça! Si tu veux tu ne fais qu'un mur et moi je ferais les trois autres. »

Il pouvait clairement voir sur son visage qu'elle jubilait de le voir ainsi.

« Hey Leïla, c'est Tess. » Sourit la jeune femme au téléphone au moment où son amie répondit.

_« Salut Tess, ça va? »_

« Ça va très bien. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère? » Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque Jane tenta de lui arracher son téléphone des mains, mais étant bien plus habile que lui, elle s'échappa sans difficulté.

_« Non pas du tout, je m'ennuie un peu en fait…Bon d'accord je m'ennuie à crever, je suis sur le point de me pendre…Bon Dieu Tess, est-ce que tu viens juste de glousser? »_

« Non! Pas du tout! » Nia la brune, rougissant légèrement. « En fait je me demandais si tu pouvais bien me rendre un petit service… » Dit-elle en lançant un regard amusé à Jane dont la panique grimpait de minute en minute.

_« Tu veux que je tue Jane? »_ Répondit Shepard au tac au tac. Lisbon eut même l'horrible impression d'entendre de l'anticipation dans sa voix.

« Quoi? Non! Non, pas du tout. En fait on repeint les murs de sa chambre, tu sais pour pouvoir revendre sa maison- »

« Lisbon! Arrête ça tout de suite! » S'écria Jane en tentant une nouvelle fois de lui prendre son téléphone des mains.

« Et je me suis dit, pourquoi repeindre alors qu'on pouvait tout faire sauter? Il pourra toujours revendre le terrain au lieu de la maison… »

_« Ohhhhh! J'aime la façon dont tu penses. Je crois que j'ai réellement déteint sur toi, ma petite Teresa…En plus ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas fait exploser un bâtiment… » _Avoua-t-elle avec un air rêveur et mélancolique.

« Lisbon! Teresa, je t'en supplie. » Dramatisa le blond en s'écroulant théâtralement à genoux devant Lisbon. « Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. »

« …Vraiment tout? »

Uh-oh…

Le mentaliste leva brusquement la tête vers la brune pour voir que celle-ci abordait un air triomphant sur son joli visage. Il devait bien l'admettre, elle l'avait bien eu cette fois.

L'élève avait-il dépassé le maître?

Poussant un long soupir, il se remit debout, alors qu'un petit sourire trouvait son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres comme il admettait sa défaite.

« Vraiment tout. »

L'air si joyeux et triomphal qu'elle eut à ce moment-là lui fit immédiatement oublier qu'elle s'était jouée de lui. Si c'était pour recevoir un sourire comme celui-là, elle pouvait le manipuler quand elle le souhaitait.

_« Allo? Teresa? Bon alors, quand est-ce que je ramène le C4? »_

« C'est bon Leïla, laisse tomber. Je n'étais pas sérieuse. »

_« Quoi? »_

« Je voulais juste faire une petite frayeur à mon cher consultant. Et ça a marché! »

_« Alors tout ça, c'était du pipeau? »_

« Oui. »

_« Pff…Espèce d'allumeuse! C'est toujours la même chose. Des promesses, toujours des promesses. Mais jamais d'action ! »_ S'exclama Leïla visiblement déçue.

Puis dans un geste, largement exagéré, elle raccrocha brusquement. Lisbon roula des yeux à ses bêtises mais elle avait toujours ce petit air d'amusement et de contentement sur le visage. Jane se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, lui renvoyant son sourire amusé.

« Bon alors, Maîtresse de la Manipulation. Quel est mon gage? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir pendant un moment avant qu'un autre sourire diabolique n'apparaisse sur son visage. À cette vue, le consultant ne put s'empêcher de frissonner malgré lui, de peur mais également d'anticipation.

« À partir de demain, et ce pendant une semaine au moins, tu seras mon esclave. »

« Ton quoi? »

« Tu devras faire absolument tout ce que je te dirais, quand je te le dirais et où je te le dirais. Ça changera un peu de d'habitude… »

« Ton esclave? Sérieusement? »

« Hm-hm. Par exemple si je te demande de me faire un dîner en ne portant qu'un tablier et rien d'autre, tu devras le faire. » Lui dit-elle toute fière d'elle.

Le blond resta un instant interdit, surpris de son comportement. Puis il fit un petit sourire coquin, tout en s'approchant d'elle. Si elle voulait jouer à ça, il était plus que ravi de jouer avec elle.

« Et tu vas me demander de te faire à dîner en portant uniquement un tablier? »

« Peut-être bien. » Sourit la jeune femme.

Ils flirtaient comme deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones et en manque, sans même s'en rendre compte. Le sourire du consultant s'accentua et il s'approcha encore plus de Lisbon. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance seulement.

« Mais dis moi, ma chère Teresa. Pourras-tu supporter de ne me voir porter qu'un unique tablier…? »

La respiration de Lisbon se bloqua et ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres de Jane, ô combien tentantes.

« Jane… »

Celui-ci perdit son sourire lorsqu'il entendit la voix pleine de désir mais aussi d'hésitation de la brune. Néanmoins ça ne l'empêcha pas d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes.

Un baiser.

Juste un seul. Un tout petit…

Leurs lèvres rentrèrent enfin en contact quelques secondes après, qui leur parurent des décennies. Le baiser était si doux et délicat qu'ils se sentirent à peine. N'en pouvant plus, Lisbon attrapa le col de sa chemise afin de le rapprocher brusquement d'elle, approfondissant de ce fait leur baiser qui devint enflammé.

Lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact, elle poussa un long gémissement de plaisir donnant de délicieux frissons dans tout le corps de Jane et il lui répondit avec un grognement de plaisir.

C'est le manque d'air qui les sépara. Teresa poussa alors un long soupir de bien-être et de frustration à la fois avant de poser son front contre celui de Jane.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il n'était pas accessible sur le plan sentimental. Il allait la faire souffrir, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Se faisant violence, elle s'écarta brusquement de lui et prit une grande inspiration.

« Teresa… »

Elle évita soigneusement son regard alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Teresa je… » Tenta une nouvelle fois le mentaliste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Jane? »

Sa voix pleine de sanglots lui brisa littéralement le cœur, surtout lorsqu'il savait que c'était par sa faute qu'elle était dans cet état là.

« Je sais que-que tu aimeras ta femme pour le restant de tes jours… » Reprit-elle. « Et que jamais rien ne pourra se passer entre nous…alors pourquoi?…pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures ainsi? »

La torturer? Seigneur, ça n'avait jamais été son attention…il ne supportait pas de la voir triste ou blessée.

« Bon Dieu, Teresa je… »

Il passa une main dans ses boucles blondes avant de se rapprocher de la jeune femme et d'attraper ses mains dans les siennes. Il fut surpris de l'intense soulagement qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle ne se dégagea pas. Prenant une grande inspiration, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec l'air le plus sérieux qui soit.

« Tu as raison. J'aimerai ma femme toute ma vie. Mais tu as tort quand tu dis que rien ne passera jamais entre nous. Écoute je…je ne te fais pas de promesse. Mais je…je veux vraiment qu'on essaye. Tous les deux…enfin je veux dire, tous les trois. » Finit-il en plaçant l'une de ses mains sur le ventre encore plat de Lisbon.

Elle lui retourna son regard, le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec espoir mais il put voir aussi de l'hésitation derrière ses magnifiques yeux verts.

« Tu-tu es sérieux? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me consoler? Parce que si c'est le cas Jane… »

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. » La coupa-t-il alors qu'il se mit à caresser doucement sa joue avant de rapprocher de nouveau son visage vers le sien afin de pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

Là encore, grand fut son soulagement, lorsqu'elle ne se dégagea pas et surtout lorsqu'elle répondit au baiser avec la même passion que lui. Après un petit moment, il mit fin au baiser avant de cacher son visage dans son cou, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur, tout en la serrant étroitement contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un contre l'autre pendant, au moins, cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger et sans faire le moindre bruit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'entendit légèrement rire qu'il se décida à desserrer leur étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout en secouant la tête, son sourire toujours en place. Puis elle quitta la chaleur de ses bras.

« Bon allez Jane… »

« Patrick. » La corrigea-t-il.

« Bon allez, _Patrick_. On a une pièce à repeindre, et je ne veux surtout pas parler de nous et encore moi me bécoter avec toi avec ce foutu smiley qui nous fixe…Et puis n'oublie pas que tu es mon esclave pendant une semaine. » Finit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Le blond lui renvoya son sourire.

« Comment oublier? »

* * *

><p><strong>Oh mon Dieu, vous avez lu le résumé du prochain épisode de Mentalist? le 4x10? Apparamment Jane va manquer de peu de se noyer et va perdre la mémoire. Du coup il va redevinr le médium sûr de lui et arrogant qu'il était avant Red-John. Oh ma pauvre Lisbon, elle va en baver...<strong>


End file.
